Merry Christmas Team Avatar!
by AvatarBeau96
Summary: Everyone is together during Christmas, and the Gaang is no exception. Join them in the modern world as we see their version of a Holly Jolly Christmas. Perhaps...even a special gift will be presented this holiday. One that is 100% nonreturnable.
1. December 23: Arrivals

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters.**

**Notes about this story:**

**I hope that the rating K+ allows descriptive kissing.  
><strong>**Aang doesn't have his tattoos but has the same hair he did in the show.  
><strong>**Katara still has her hair-loopies and all other characters have their personal hair-styles(except Aang, considering how he's always bald).  
><strong>**Takes place in Modern times (Cars, electricity, TVs, computers, etc.)  
><strong>**Words in Italics will either be musical lyrics, thoughts, or a voice on the other side of a cell phone/phone.  
><strong>

**For those of you who got here through "Avatar: The Dawning of Darkness", this story is Kataang, Sukka, and Maiko and takes place in modern times. This is my first story that isn't in the actual Avatar World so I hope you all enjoy. Happy Holidays: Merry Christmas and Happy New Years!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<br>****December 23****rd****: Arrivals**

In Chicago, Illinois, it was around 4 o' clock and the streets of a large family neighborhood were covered in four inches worth of fluffy white snow, with more falling down every second. The sky was whiter than it was gray, but it still had that gray feeling to it. In all the area of this neighborhood covered over 300 acres worth of land. Before it had been a large and successful farming area, until bankruptcy took the head farmer out of business.

A man named Kuei, however, offered the farmer a price of $109,500 for all the land. He had accepted and now continues to live his days as a farmer with nowhere near as much land as before but keeps his money well under control. Kuei then had hundreds of houses constructed, along with its own lake and a series of forests surrounding the neighborhood.

Just about all the houses were lit and decorated with Christmas lights and decorations such as Frosty The Snowman, Santa's reindeer, large snow globes with penguins and shredded paper floating around in them, and Christmas lights that lit up the gutters of the homes to bring attention to them. Nothing big usually happened in this neighborhood other than the occasional speeder. The driveways of the homes always curved into the garages which were usually on the left or right side of the house.

Most homeowners had vans or trucks as their primary sources of transportation, and some homes had 2011 Camaros and Mustangs, as well as Dodge Chargers. Most families had the money for those kinds of vehicles, but never bought them. They had no reason to. They had normal cars; Traverses, Sport Wagons, Silverados, Odysses, Hybrids, and many other assortments of cars, vans and trucks.

It was a nice family neighborhood, with children of all ages; toddlers, children, teens, even young adults. One thing you could count on while passing this neighborhood during the holidays was seeing Frosty the Snow Man either on the roof or in the front yard. This magical snow man was like a tradition to the neighborhood. The majority of the neighbors were nice to one another, but, just as every neighborhood, there were feuding neighbors who bickered for no good reason. It was your average everyday neighborhood.

One house out of all was the most decorated. It was a three-story home with brightly lit up with lights that flickered from green to red to blue and then an assortment of bright colors. There were decorations covering almost every square inch of the yard. This home housed Aang and Katara, a married couple that was brought together by fate when they were just in their early teens.

Aang was driving one icy and snowy night when he accidentally bumped into Katara's car. Instead of the lady getting out and shouting at him for hitting her car, the two simply got out and checked the damage. It wasn't much, but Katara's left rear headlight and Aang's left headlight were busted.

Aang had insisted that it was his fault and insisted that he pay for the damage. Katara had tried to assure him that he needed not to do so and that her insurance would cover it, but Aang refused and insisted he pay for the damage, as well as dinner the next day. Katara had agreed and they started seeing each other at school, where they began going steady. After that they went to college and got an education. A few years later, after their senior year of college, they got married on New Years Eve and Aang got a job as a police officer so he could help keep his home town protected.

They owned a 2011 Deep Water Blue Dodge Challenger srt8 and 2012 blackcurrant Chevy Traverse. Their front yard was covered in decorations. They had a tree in the front yard that was wrapped in green and red Christmas lights. There was a blow-up Santa waving at anybody that happened to drive past the house. To it's left were two lines of six metal reindeer lined up beside each other lit up with white lights. They had large snow globes that moved shredded paper all around in them using air vents. There were even lit candy canes that outlined the walkway that led from the driveway to the porch.

There was a ladder propped up in front of the porch where Aang, a 25-year-old man with short, thin, jet-black hair and big gray eyes, was trying to put up his favorite decoration: Frosty the Snow Man. He was wearing a large, orange parka and thick blue jeans. He had gray gloves over his hands, which helped as he tried pulling the decoration up onto the roof.

"Aang!" A female voice called.

"Out here." he called back, gripping on a rope attached to the glass snow man as he struggled to pull it up, his heated breath visible in the icy cold air.

Katara, a 27-year old woman with dark brown hair and hair-loopies that hung from the sides of her face came out wearing a blue parka, looking around the yard to see no one. "Aang?"

"Up here." he called out into the yard. Katara put her hood up before walking out into the yard and looking up at the roof.

Katara looked up at him with a strange face, "What are you doing?" she asked.

Aang looked at her from behind the frosty decoration, "Putting up Frosty." he answered as if it was obvious.

Katara crossed her arms, trying to stay warm in the 9'degree weather. "I can see that. I thought you put it up yesterday." she stated.

He shrugged, "I tried. Never got the chance to actually get it up here." he explained before continuing to pull the decoration up the roof.

Katara chuckled softly as she watched him struggling to place the Frosty on the roof where it would stay there, "Well, when you're done I need your help setting up the guest bedrooms. You did call Sokka and Suki, didn't you?"

Aang groaned in struggle, "Yes, I did. They should be here in another hour or so." he answered, finally fixating the Frosty at the top of the roof and making sure it was placed just in the middle so that it wouldn't fall.

Katara nodded, "Okay. When you're done I got some hot chocolate brewing in the kitchen." she told him. Hot chocolate was Aang's favorite thing to drink during cold weather. Eggnog was his favorite mainly on Christmas day.

Aang took his attention off the decoration and turned to his wife, "Thanks." he said sweetly.

He didn't notice that the Frosty had begun sliding off the icy roof. He acted quickly though, taking the rope in hand and planting his feet sternly against the opposite slope of the roof, groaning in struggle as he tried to stop the decoration from falling and smashing to pieces on the icy ground below.

Katara held her hand over her mouth, worried that their favorite decoration was about to smash to the ground. Aang was straining softly as he struggled to pull the coal-eyed man back up onto the rooftop.

"I got it!" Aang assured as finally got the glass snowman back up on the roof top. He wrapped the rope around the base of the snowman then tied it around the chimney. He let out a deep sigh of relief then climbed down the ladder. Katara smiled at her husband before walking back into the home.

Aang folded the ladder back up then put it in the shed made of oak that was in the backyard. He went back around the house and entered through the front door, taking off his parka to reveal an orange turtleneck. The dining room consisted of a large, extendable, dining table with cotton padded chairs. There was a half-bathroom in between two archways that led from the dining room to the kitchen.

The kitchen consisted of the usual appliances; fridge, stove, microwave, coffee maker, dishwasher, sink, toaster over, toaster, and many others. It had a marble counters and dark wooden cabinets, as well as an island in the middle. The dining room, kitchen, and half-bathroom all had hard-wood floors.

The living room was large. The living room had a light-gray carpet with a love seat that matched the actual couch; which was against the wall. There was a deep red-wooden coffee table in front of the loveseat, and similar styled tables were sat next to each side of the couch against the wall. Stockings were hanging from the fireplace, with a mistletoe hanging above them.

The Christmas tree, which was in the corner of the living room, was large and covered with many decorations, as well as lit with red, green, blue, and yellow lights. There were a many presents under the tree. They had a large plasma screen TV mounted up on the wall above the fireplace.

The radio was set to a Christmas station that played Holiday music nonstop. Aang and Katara always kept the radio blaring with the holiday music. It was like a tradition.

When Aang walked in, his favorite Christmas song was playing: Jingle bell Rock by Aly and Aj. He didn't know why he preferred this version of the song over the original, but he didn't care.

_Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell Rock  
>Jingle Bells swing and Jingle Bells ring<br>Snowing, and blowing up bushels of fun  
>Now the Jingle hop has begun<em>

_Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell Rock  
>Jingle Bells chime in Jingle Bell time<br>Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square  
>In the frosty air<em>

_What a bright time, it's the right time_  
><em>To rock the night away<em>  
><em>Jingle Bell time is a swell time<em>  
><em>To go riding in a one-horse sleigh<em>

Aang was humming along with the song as he sipped a cup of hot chocolate. He let out a satisfying breath and set the mug down on the island.

"Aang, are you down there?" Katara asked from one of the upstairs bedrooms.

Aang acted liked he hadn't heard her and quietly began sneaking up the stairs; a devious smile on his face. He made his way up to the second floor of the three-floor house. He quietly walked into one of the guest bedrooms. There was a queen sized mattress and two dressers against the walls. The walls were painted a light pearl-blue.

Katara was wearing a blue sweater with fuzzy white cotton around the neck. She was making up the bed for when her brother and sister-in-law, Sokka and Suki, arrived. She was unfolding the blanket, facing away from the doorway. Aang quietly walked into the room. When he was close he enough he made his move. He wrapped his arms around her waist and planted a soft kiss on her neck. Katara let out a surprised gasp as she felt someone's lips against her neck but began giggling softly as she realized it was Aang.

"You scared me." she told him.

"I know, that was the point." he smirked before Katara turned her head back, allowing their lips to meet in a passionate kiss. Aang turned her around so that she wasn't bending her neck anymore. Without her realizing it, her husband had begun making them fall over onto the bed. Their lips broke and Katara laughed softly as her husband laid on top of her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "You haven't changed a bit since High School, you know that?"

"I thought that's what you loved about me?" he said with a loving smile.

Katara gripped the back of his head and made their lips meet once again in another passionate kiss, breaking away only moments after, "That's only one of the things I love about you." she replied.

"Maybe for Christmas you can make me a list." he joked.

Katara scowled playfully, "Oh. And what exactly did you make me for Christmas?"

"You'll have to wait and see." Aang told her. "But for now...does this feel the void?" He leaned in and they entered a heated kiss. They were like teenagers in adult bodies, but they didn't care. This is what they were like and how they had always been.

Katara moaned softly as her hand ran across Aang's back. Soon they broke away and stared lovingly into each others' eyes.

"I love you." Katara said.

"I love you more than the Earth itself."

Katara giggled softly before playfully pushing him off of her, "Alright, so are you going to help me with the guest bedrooms?" she asked as she picked up the blanket she was folding only minutes ago.

Aang nodded, "Of course. I'll go get Zuko and Mai's room set up, then I'll head over to Iroh's. It's a shame Toph can't come." he said, planting a soft kiss on Katara's cheek before leaving the room. Toph wasn't able to come because she had decided to spend Christmas with her parents. Toph and her parents had never been that close until a few years after she started High School. They had a lot to catch up on.

Katara smiled after him. "What did I ever do to deserve you?" she asked herself.

Aang peeked into the room, "You did nothing. I just smacked into your car one snowy night." he smirked before pulling his head back and heading to the guest bedroom across from the room he had just left.

_Rockin' around the Christmas tree, have a happy holiday._

Aang reached into his pocket and took out his phone, "Hello?"

"_Hey, Airhead._" Sokka said from the other side of the call.

"Hey, Sokka." Aang put the phone against his shoulder as he set up the bed, "What's up?"

"_Nothing much, but, listen: We should be there in a few minutes. We're coming down the __highway right now so it shouldn't take but another half hour._" Sokka told him.

"All right." Aang replied. "Be careful though. You know how slippery those roads get this time of year." he reminded them.

"_Yeah, I know. We'll be fine. Tell my sister I said,__ 'Hello'._"

"Sure thing."

"_Alright, well we'll see you guys in a few. Bye._" Sokka told him.

"Bye." he clicked the phone off and put it back in his pocket.

"Who was that?" Katara asked from the other room.

"Your brother. He told me to tell you, 'hello'. He said they should be here in a few minutes." Aang told her.

"Okay. Let's hope we have the rooms set up by then."

Aang brushed his hand in the air, "We'll be done long before they even get here." he assured.

* * *

><p>Just coming into the neighborhood was a gray 2011 Honda Odyssey LX. The wipers swept across the windshield as snow fell down onto it. The majority of the van was dusted white from the snowy weather; the windows covered in frost. The van had started its journey in Springfield, Illinois and was approaching its destination.<p>

The radio was set to Chicago's official Holiday radio, with "Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer" playing. Sokka, a 28-year-old Marine, was sitting in the driver's seat with his wife, Suki, a 28-year-old Karate instructor, sitting in the passenger's seat. Sokka was wearing a thick, teal winter coat and dark brown sweat pants. Suki was wearing a fashionable white winter coat, with three red buttons keeping it wrapped around her.

"All I'm saying is that I hope they actually get a turkey this year." Sokka said in a tone of defense.

"Come on, Sokka. You know Aang's a vegetarian, and Katara respects his choice of being one." Suki told her husband, hoping to end his pointless bickering.

Sokka turned left, heading down the road that led to his sister and her husband's home. "I understand that. It's just-" he cut himself off. "Never mind." He sighed in defeat.

_Finally, _Suki thought in relief. They had been talking about turkey and ham for the last hour or so.

The Odyssey pulled into the driveway and was put into park behind Aang's Challenger. Sokka and Suki opened the doors of the van, climbed out, and began rushing down the walkway towards the front door. The snow was falling down more furiously now, and the temperature must have dropped a few degrees. The heater in the van hadn't been providing enough heat to keep the couple from feeling the chilly air, so they were anxious to get inside and sit by a warm fireplace.

Sokka rang the doorbell and he and Suki put their hands under their underarms to keep warm, their heated breaths misting in the air.

Aang opened the door; not even having to guess who was on the other side. He greeted them cheerfully and made no hesitation to invite them inside. As soon as they came into the house, Katara immediately greeted her brother with a warm hug.

"Hey, little sis." Sokka said, already grateful for the heated home.

Katara and Sokka broke away from their hug, "How was the drive?" she asked.

"Long, cold, and boring." he said bitterly.

Katara rolled her eyes. Her brother hadn't changed a bit. Aang led the couple into the living room, where four mugs of steaming hot cocoa were sitting on the coffee table; with "We wish you a Merry Christmas" playing on the radio. Sokka and Suki had taken off their coats to reveal their thick sweaters. Sokka was wearing a deep blue sweater with a collar that wrapped around the bottom of his neck. Suki wore a similar sweater, except she had one in a grassy green.

Sokka and Suki took no time to grab a mug and sit down in front of the fireplace. Aang and Katara grabbed their mugs and sat down on the loveseat. Aang placed his arm around Katara while she rested her hand on his leg.

"So, how's life in the Military?" Aang had suddenly asked.

Sokka brought his attention off the fireplace and turned his head to his brother-in-law, "Ah, same old, same old. The only difference this year is that the base is closed down this Christmas."

"Why is that?" Katara asked curiously.

"The roads were too icy and there were too many wrecks. The sand didn't do any help, so they just decided to close down the base." It was Suki who had spoken this time.

Katara and Aang exchanged questionable looks, "I never thought they would close a base just because roads were icy." Katara stated.

"Well they do." Sokka said before turning back to the fire place and sipping his hot cocoa. The two couples talked for a while; various things really. Work, gossip, life, events, stuff that got them irritated; the usual.

A few hours later, Zuko and Mai arrived with Iroh. Zuko was a young politician, around Sokka's age, and had a scar the covered his whole left eye. It looked like his face had fallen into a fire pit; but everyone had learned that he didn't like talking about how he got it, nor did he ever let anyone touch it. He had gotten it because of his father, Ozai, but it wasn't really his fault. Ozai and Zuko always enjoyed doing father-son activities; bike riding, climbing, catch, all sorts of things. One day, one of those activities had gone wrong.

It was New Years Eve and Zuko was thirteen years old. He and his father had bought a truckload of fireworks to shoot off into the sky. They were setting up a small firework; nothing fancy. They were setting the fuse when Ozai's lit lighter ran across the fuse. Neither of them had seen it coming. The rocket didn't hit Zuko, but when it flew off the flames from the fuse had shot into Zuko's eye and went all the way to the back of his ear. He had to wear a patch over it for weeks; perhaps a month or two. After that, he and Ozai didn't do anymore activities together. It wasn't that Zuko was mad at his father for not being aware that he had lit the fuse, it was actually the other way around. Ozai continued to believe it was entirely his fault and that he had been too careless. Zuko had tried many times to get his father to play catch and other activities, but Ozai had refused; claiming that he couldn't risk hurting his son again.

Zuko was wearing a rustic-brown turtleneck and he and Mai, along with Iroh, were sitting on the other couch across from the loveseat. Iroh was wearing a red and white winter coat, with a Santa hat on his head. Every year Iroh was the Santa of the house; considering he had a long white beard, big belly, jolly attitude, and he always brought presents, the two were a perfect match. Mai was wearing a deep, dark red jacket, with a black and white long-sleeved shirt underneath.

Katara, Suki and Mai had gone into the kitchen to cook dinner while Aang, Sokka, Zuko and Iroh were talking in the living room.

"So how are you and my sister doing?" Sokka asked curiously.

"Great. Same as always." Aang assured; he had a look on his face as if he were hiding something.

"Me and Suki are actually planning to have kids some time soon." Sokka told the others.

"That's great. Bringing life into the world is a feeling like no other." Iroh told him.

Zuko turned his head to Sokka, "Me and Mai were planning the same thing, Sokka."

Sokka chuckled softly and turned his gaze to Aang, "What about you two?" he asked.

Aang instantly became nervous, "Um, well, we haven't talked of it much, but, uh, I was thinking I'd bring it up some time soon. Another month or two?" he answered nervously.

Sokka smiled in approval, "Good. I'm not going to be very happy if I learn Katara got pregnant before Suki; especially before Mai does." Sokka warned.

Aang rubbed the back of his head nervously, "Yeah, I know."

Aang wasn't lying about Katara not being pregnant. It was actually the truth; as far as he knew at least. He and Katara had actually tried to have kids a few times before, but she never got pregnant; much to their disappointment.

* * *

><p>Katara was cutting up some carrots for the soup she was making. Of course, it was vegetarian. When she and Aang had gotten married she became a vegetarian as well; to a certain limit at least. She sometimes continued to eat meat, but she never did so around Aang. Aang knew she wasn't a full vegetarian and didn't care if she ate meat around him. It was him who was the vegetarian, but Katara didn't think it felt right.<p>

Suki was helping Katara cut the vegetables while Mai was making the dough for the rolls.

They hadn't talked much since they began cooking, so Suki decided to bring up a subject that Katara always enjoyed talking about, "Still hasn't changed, has he?"

Katara immediately knew who she was referring to: Aang. "Nope, but I love that about him; hasn't changed a bit since I met him."

"I still remember that night he took you for a ride in Gyatso's old Dodge Charger. What was it? A '79?" Suki asked.

"It was a '69. And I do, too." Katara chuckled softly. "It was his idea of a second date."

Suki nodded in agreement, "Yeah. I still can't believe you two got together over a car crash!" Suki cried out before bursting into laughter, with Katara following closely behind; Mai laughed softly.

"Tell me again how exactly it all happened." It was Mai who had spoken this time.

Katara glanced at Mai then back at the food she was cutting, "I remember it like it was yesterday. It was a usual Chicago winter night: snowy, cold, and you can't see a thing. My car had broken down somewhere down this thin road that was surrounded by trees. I had been freezing trying to figure out what was wrong with it. A while later, I couldn't stand the cold anymore so I just got back in the car and turned the heater all the way up.

* * *

><p><em>17-year-old Katara sat in her '97 Chevrolet Monte Carlo, wearing a thick, light blue winter coat, a white beanie, and deep blue gloves. The windows and windshield were covered in frost. Her heater was on and her wipers had been turned off to preserve the car battery until, hopefully, someone else would come down the road and offer her assistance, or perhaps it would be a toe truck. <em>

_A few minutes later she began hearing the soft roaring of an engine. She turned her heard back to find the source of the sound. It was only seconds later had she realized what was about to happen. The car wasn't going fast, but the driver wouldn't be able to see her. She could tell the car was a '69 Dodge Charger, but she couldn't make out the color. It was too dark._

_She heard the sound of the tires screeching on the ice, and she quickly ducked down to cover her head. She shrieked softly as her car jerked forward and heard the sound of glass shattering. She brought her heard up, noticing that she had only been rear-ended. She, hesitatingly, got out of the car, expecting the driver to also get out and start yelling at her._

_But, instead, the driver calmly got out of the car; which Katara now realized was orange. He was around fifteen or sixteen years old, thin, jet black hair, orange hoodie with yellow pockets, cute yet handsome face, and yellow pants, with a brown beanie with a blue arrow across the top. He was rushing over to her, a look of worry in his face._

"_Are you okay, Ma'am? I am so sorry. I-I didn't see you until it was too late." He tried to tell her; his voice shaky._

"_I'm fine; it's not your fault." She assured. "Let's just check the damage." She said with a calm and forgiving tone._

_Aang simply nodded, but the guilty look on his face hadn't left. He got in his car and backed up a little, then got back out to check the damage. It wasn't as bad as they had expected. Katara's left rear headlight was smashed, as well as Aang's left headlight._

_They both let out sighs of relief, thankful that the damage was barely noticeably, then Aang turned to Katara. "Listen: I'm really sorry about this. I-I hadn't see you in the road and when I did, I swear I slammed on the breaks. But...the ice...it-it was too slippery." He tried to explain._

_Katara was smiling softly at how guilty he was feeling, then held a finger up to his lips for silence._

"_It's okay. You didn't see me. I guess it was kind of my fault. I should have known my car was breaking down and got out of the road before I came to a halt, but I guess I was wrong." she told him, trying to relieve him of his guilt._

_Aang made a look of understanding, "Your car broke down?" he asked and she nodded, "Well, I could give you a ride to wherever your headed. It's the least I could do." he offered._

"_No, I couldn't impose." Katara said, already turning to get back in her car before she felt a hand on her shoulder._

_She turned to look at Aang, "Please, just come with me. A beautiful woman like you doesn't deserve to be left out here alone anyway. You should know that Chicago isn't exactly the safest place in the world."_

_Katara blushed softly and agreed. Aang led her to his Charger and opened the passenger door for her. Once she had climbed in he got in on the other side. He switched on the car and moved around Katara's car and began driving down the road. They stayed quiet for several minutes, but, soon, Aang decided to break the silence._

"_So...uh...I don't believe I caught your name." Aang brought up._

_Katara smiled softly, "Katara." she answered simply._

_Aang nodded in acknowledgment, "How old are you?" he asked, feeling stupid inside for asking such a question._

"_I'm seventeen. What about you? What's your name?" she asked._

"_My name is Aang and I'm sixteen. I go to Northside High School." he replied._

_Katara turned to him with a face of coincidence, "Me too."_

_Aang raised an eyebrow, "You do? Huh...wonder why I've never seen you there."_

"_I normally keep to myself nowadays. My mother died when I was just eight, and I've never been one to bring attention to myself since then; especially after me and my ex-boyfriend, Jet, broke up." she explained._

"_Why'd you break up?" he asked. "You know what: you don't have to answer that. I don't need to be in your personal business anyway."_

_Katara admired Aang's personality. With only about a half hour of knowing him she was already feeling a trustful connection between the two of them._

_The girl shook her head, "No, I want to tell you. Well, he was all about saying that the police were getting into his business and he began getting angry about it. Soon, I decided to break up with him because he was starting to lose control of his anger."_

"_Ah, I see. I think I heard something about that."_

_After that, the two talked more about one another and before Aang had dropped Katara off, he had offered to buy her dinner the next day. Katara agreed and the next day they went out. A few dates later they made themselves officially a couple._

* * *

><p>"And you guys should know the rest." Katara finished.<p>

Mai chuckled very softly, "When you say he hasn't changed, you really meant it."

Katara had been pouring the soup into bowls. Her whole story filled up their cooking time, so it was as if cooking just blew by. Suki called the house to dinner and they began eating. The radio, of course, was still on and "Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree" was playing. The family was talking and laughing as they ate. Iroh, telling tea jokes, always managed to make everyone laugh; even Mai.

"Leaf me alone. I'm bushed!" Iroh cried out and had everyone laughing. Only minutes later had they finished dinner and Aang grabbed everyone's bowls and took them to the sink and began doing the dishes.

The hot water was running and soapy water filled the sinks as Aang scrubbed the bowls and put them into the dishwasher. By now it was about 9 o'clock and everyone was either watching TV or heading to bed. Iroh, of course, had already gone to bed while Zuko and Mai were just now heading up the steps. Suki and Sokka were up, watching TV on the couch. Sokka was laid out on the couch with Suki lying on top of him on her side; her head resting on his shoulder. She was close to falling asleep, and Sokka wasn't too far behind her.

Aang was still washing the dishes when Katara came over, planting a soft kiss on his cheek, "You almost ready for bed?" she asked.

Aang yawned softly and nodded, "Yeah. You go on up ahead. I'll meet you up there soon." he told her.

Katara planted another kiss, but this time on his lips before walking and smiling away, "Don't take too long." she told him teasingly as she walked up the steps.

Aang finished the dishes and dried his hands, while Sokka and Suki went up the steps. Aang turned off the TV then all the lights and locked the doors. He went over to the alarm system, which was just to the side of the front door, and entered the code: 32161. With the alarm set and the doors locked, he went upstairs to join his wife in bed. He stripped down to his underwear and joined Katara under the warm covers.

He scooted closer to Katara to hold her against him as the two shared a passionate kiss.

"I love you." Aang had told her.

"I love you, too. Goodnight." she said before peacefully closing her eyes. Aang did the same and the two drifted off into a peaceful sleep in each others' arms.

* * *

><p>Late that night, around 3 A.M., Katara had woken up with an uncomfortable feeling in her stomach. She felt something about to happen so she rushed to the bathroom and kneel down in front of the toilet; vomiting into it. She did so for about a minute or so before heavily panting.<p>

Aang had woken up to her sick-filled cries and had approached the bathroom, "Katara, are you okay?" he asked in groggily concern.

Katara moved a few strands behind her ear as her hands stayed planted on the ring of the toilet, "I-I'm fine, Aang. I-I guess I just had a little too much to eat earlier." she guessed, but she had a feeling that wasn't the case.

"Are you sure? Do you want me a get something for you? Maybe a little water...or a bucket?" he asked.

Katara shook her head as she stood up, grabbing a washcloth and wetting it; she wiped her eyes and mouth. "I'll be fine. Just...just go back to bed, Aang. I'll be there in a second." she assured.

Aang took one more glance of concern; she had been waking up and vomiting a lot the past few nights. He was too tired to think, so he shrugged it off and did as she asked.

Once she was sure Aang was still in bed, she opened a cabinet under the sink and took out a small, rectangular box before shaking her head, _No, that can't be it._ She put the box back up and headed downstairs for a glass of refreshing water. Now, with the taste of vomit out of her mouth, she headed back to bed.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Aang asked, half asleep, when she climbed into the bed.

Katara leaned and planted a soft kiss on his lips, "Shh. Yes, I'm fine. Go back to sleep." she told him, watching as he tried to keep his eyes open. She smiled softly and placed her fingers on his eyelids and closed them, knowing that she did the trick. He was asleep and without worry, and now she could be too.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, as my first Modern AU chapter, I think this turned out pretty good. I'm hoping I got the details and the world right. I'm used to writing stories in the Avatar <strong>**World so I hope this was good. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter should be up soon. Just be on the lookout. Thanks.**

**Please read and, above all, review. **

**I hope you all have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Years. Oh, and by the way, Iroh wanted me to tell you all: Ho ho ho, Merry Christmas!**


	2. AN: Chapter Delay

**I, sadly, will not be updating this story for a while as I am focusing primarily on my other story "Avatar: The Dawning of Darkness". When I get some free time I promise to try and get the next chapter up, as well as the others. Right now, my schoolwork is starting to pile up and I need to stay in a good A-B zone if I am going to continue to write. So, for the sake of writing, I am cutting back on this story to focus on my best story yet.**

**Anyway, for those of you waiting for this story...might I suggest my other story? If you are a true Avatar and Kataang fan you will love that story more than this. I hope you all had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.**


End file.
